


The Closet

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: It's a closet...





	The Closet

"It's a closet." Rodney McKay stared at the grinning form of Major John Sheppard. "You dragged me away from my lab in order to show me a closet?"

Sheppard's grin got wider and McKay frowned, unsure if John really was bouncing on the balls of his feet or if he was just imagining it. "Yep."

Rodney closed his eyes for a moment and ran through the alphabet in his head. In Greek. Backwards. Opening his eyes again, he pinned John with his gaze. "Why?"

"Last night, you said you wanted us to be open about our relationship." Sheppard looked at Rodney as though that explained everything. It didn't.

Rodney _had_ said that, along with mentioning that he was pretty sure most of Atlantis knew about them already, considering the way they kept leaping apart every time someone else walked into a room. However, he still didn't grasp what exactly it had to do with the two of them standing outside a closet in an unused section of the city when he had a dozen things to be doing back in his lab. "And?"

"And personally, I think it's going to be hard for us to come _out_ of the closet, if we've never been _in_ one." John looked pointedly at the door.

" _In_ the closet?" repeated McKay. "You want us to go _in_ the closet. You want us to go in a small dark room, where no one else is there but the two of us?" Rodney started to get it.

Sheppard moved towards him, closing the distance between them in a couple of steps. "I think, Dr McKay, that us going in that closet is imperative to the safety of Atlantis."

"So, Major Sheppard, what would we be doing when we're in there?" Rodney felt a smirk tug at the side of his lips as he felt John's fingers wrap in his jacket and pull him towards the now open door of the closet.

Sheppard eyes swept over the length of McKay's body appreciatively. "Oh, there'll most likely be some examining." John leant forward and pressed his mouth to Rodney's, the tongue licking across his lower lip a promise of things to come. "Maybe some exploring." The hand that wasn't tangled in McKay's jacket slid down, squeezing Rodney's ass. "And there'll definitely, _definitely_ , be some probing."

Rodney just smiled, and let himself be pulled into the closet.


End file.
